The invention relates to the field of bottles and attachments therefor. More specifically, the invention relates to a device for interchangeably securing nipple assemblies and the like to baby feeding bottles.
Various styles of infant feeding bottles are known. One typical feeding bottle design, referred to herein as the traditional bottle, is generally cylindrical in shape, and has a relatively narrow, externally threaded mouth. A nipple positioned over the mouth of the bottle is held in place by an internally threaded ring secured to the externally threaded mouth. The nipple and threaded ring assembly form a seal at the mouth of the bottle, to prevent liquid from leaking out of the bottle. Traditional baby bottles generally have a standard-sized mouth, so that nipples and rings of varying brands can be interchanged.
Another well known feeding bottle design is adapted to receive a disposable liner. This bottle design is referred to herein as the disposable liner bottle. This design includes a cylindrical bottle having a relatively wide, externally threaded mouth. A nipple positioned over the disposable liner and the mouth of the bottle is held in place by an internally threaded ring secured to the externally threaded mouth. The nipple and threaded ring assembly secure the disposable liner in place, and form a seal to prevent liquid from leaking out of the disposable liner.
In some cases, it is found that an infant prefers the shape of one nipple over another. In other cases, it may be discovered that an infant or care giver is more comfortable holding a specific bottle style. In yet other situations, it may be necessary to feed a newborn from a disposable liner bottle. Thus, it may be most preferable to feed an infant from a bottle of a selected style, with a nipple of selected shape.
A problem often exists, however, in accommodating these preferences. The nipple and threaded ring assembly of a traditional bottle is not interchangeable with the nipple and threaded ring assembly of a disposable liner bottle. Therefore, if it is necessary to feed an infant from a disposable liner bottle, the selection of nipples available to use is limited to those specifically designed for the disposable liner bottle. Likewise, if only traditional bottles are available, only nipple and threaded ring assemblies for traditional bottles can be used, even if the infant prefers or requires a different nipple shape.
The non-interchangeability of nipple and threaded ring assemblies between bottle styles is also problematic from a practical standpoint. For example, it may be initially necessary to feed a very young infant from a wide mouth bottle which accommodates disposable liners. As the infant grows, however, the features of the disposable liners may no longer be required. It may at this point be desirable, for reasons of cost and convenience, to switch to a traditional narrow mouthed bottle that does not require the use of disposable liners. But, if the infant has become accustomed to the nipple shape unique to the wide mouth bottle, it can be difficult or even impossible to train the infant to accept a new nipple shape.
The invention provides a bottle adapter for securing an attachment to a bottle. The attachment can be a nipple and ring assembly for a baby bottle. The bottle adapter has a base, and the base has a bottom end and a top end. A bottle receiving portion extends from the bottom end of the base, and an attachment receiving portion extends from the top end of the base.
In an embodiment, the bottle receiving portion includes an outer bottle receiving ring and an inner bottle receiving ring. The outer bottle receiving ring and the inner bottle receiving ring are substantially concentric. In an additional embodiment of the invention, the bottle receiving portion includes a single bottle receiving ring.
In an embodiment, the attachment receiving portion includes an outer attachment receiving ring and an inner attachment receiving ring. The outer attachment receiving ring and the inner attachment receiving ring are substantially concentric. In an additioanl embodiment of the invention, the attachment receiving portion includes a single attachment receiving ring.
The base of the bottle adapter includes a passage defined therethrough for allowing the flow of a fluid from the bottle receiving portion to the attachment receiving portion of the bottle adapter. In an embodiment, the passage in the base is substantially concentric with the inner bottle receiving ring and the inner attachment receiving ring.
In an embodiment of the invention, the bottle adapter is sized to adapt a disposable liner bottle to receive a traditional nipple and ring assembly, and is also sized to adapt a traditional bottle to receive a disposable liner bottle nipple and ring assembly.
An advantage of the bottle adapter of the present invention is that it allows the interchangeable use of nipple and ring assemblies, or other attachments, on bottles such as baby bottles.
Another advantage of the bottle adapter of the present invention is that it allows the use of a traditional nipple and ring assembly with a disposable liner baby bottle.
A further advantage of the bottle adapter of the present invention is that it allows the use of a disposable liner bottle nipple and ring assembly with a traditional baby bottle.
Yet an additional advantage of the bottle adapter of the present invention is that with the bottle adapter, the various needs and preferences of infants and care providers with respect to the type of bottle and nipple and ring assembly can be used, can be accommodated. The bottle adapter makes it possible to continue using the nipple and ring assembly of a disposable liner bottle without continuing to use the disposable liner bottle itself. Similarly, the bottle adapter makes it possible to use a traditional bottle nipple and ring assembly with a disposable liner bottle, which may be necessary to accommodate the preference of the infant.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be made clear in the description and drawings that follow.